Cursed Love
by SaphSoul
Summary: HimawariXWatanuki Got idea after reading XXXHolic 10. Spoilers? Maybe, don't read if you don't want to.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again

Hello again! This is a FanFic for XXXHolic I want to turn this into a HimawariXWatanuki. Please enjoy!

-Saph

* * *

Watanuki was walking to school, just like every day. He was walking and thinking (a dangerous combination for him) he thought about how his day would go. He had made three bento boxes, one for him, one for Doumeki, and one for the beautiful Himawari-chan! He smiled at the thought of Himawari-chan enjoying his hand-made bento. He envisioned Himawari-chan taking a bite and smiling her dazzling smile, telling him it was delicious. Just thinking about her made him so happy. He was happy. So happy he didn't look where he was going and crashed into a telephone pole.

"Ow! Damn it! Who's brilliant idea was it ot put the poles so far out into the street?" He exclaimed, rubbing his face where it had connected with the wooden pole.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" There it was, the voice that never failed to anger him. Watanuki turned, and there was Doumeki, standing there looking all superior, just as he always did.

"I've told you, my name isn't 'Hey'. And I did watch where I was going, I just tripped, that's all." Watanuki was getting madder by the minute, he had just had the most precious fantasy of Himawari-chan ruined by a fall, and now Doumeki, Mr. no-expression, was there to laugh at him.

Before he could get up by himself and regain his composure, a strong hand gripped his elbow. Doumeki was pulling him to his feet.

"Stop, I can stand on my own!" Despite his own protests he let himself be dragged to his feet.

Doumeki let him go as soon as his feet touched the ground. Both of them started walking in the general direction of their school, neither saying a word.

* * *

"Good morning Watanuki-kun!" The voice of an angel called out to him making his legs turn to jelly. Himawari-chan was always so beautiful, when Watanuki looked he realized his mental image hadn't done her justice, she was just too beautiful.

"Huh? Watanuki-kun, your face looked red, do you have a fever?" _Himawari-chan, she's worried about me!_ It took all of three seconds for Watanuki to snap out of his own ranting thoughts. When he came out of it he realized he was blushing.

"Oh, it's nothing…" He tried to look normal but around Himawari-chan even his thoughts were muddled.

"Umm…today we're having bento! I made sushi and sashimi, with a side of miso soup, and I put in a side of ikameshi too!" He indicated the bag of lunches strapped to his arm.

"Really? That's wonderful, I love your cooking!!" _Why can't you say you love me?_ But still, Himawari-chan's smile was like the sun, it was so bright Watanuki felt he had to shield his eyes from it, but he didn't.

"What's for lunch?" The sudden appearance of Doumeki never failed to startle Watanuki; just his voice alone made his blood boil.

"It's bento! Got a problem with that?" Watanuki crossed his arms and put on a stern face in front of Doumeki.

"You know, you look stupid with that face." Doumeki remarked and went back to his desk. _Yay! I'm alone with Himawari-chan!_ The bell chose that moment to ring, spoiling his alone-time with Himawari-chan. _If it's not Doumeki it's something else._

"Ah! Watanuki-kun, we've got to get to our desks now." Himawari-chan smiled and skipped to her desk by the window while Watanuki trudged to his desk in the far corner.

The class was boring (as if it wouldn't be!!) so Watanuki glanced at Himawari-chan.

The sun shining though the window made her look even more angelic (if that were possible). _That's what she is, an angel. No, that word doesn't do her justice; she's a goddess! _Watanuki spent the rest of the class staring at Himawari-chan.

At the back of the classroom Doumeki saw what was happening. _That idiot._ He thought as he made a second copy of his notes for the 'idiot'.

* * *

I know this is mostly nothing, boring, and pointless fluff. I'm not sure whether I'll continue this story, please review and tell me if you would like to see more.

-Saph


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hello

Hello! This is the second Chapter of Cursed Love. I forgot to put this in the first chapter, but I read volume 10 of XXXHolic and when Watanuki told Himawari that he loved her and he'd never make her cry, and she cried, I wanted to expand that. Please enjoy!

-Saph

* * *

The bell rang. Watanuki jumped out of his seat with a huge grin on his face. "LUNCHTIME!!" He shouted and took out his homemade lunches. _That jerk Doumeki has club so today I get to eat alone with Himawari-chan!! _Watanuki was practically jumping off the walls with excitement. The thought of him alone with Himawari-chan was almost too good to be true; little did he know it was.

"Ah, Himawari-chan!!" He had just spotted Himawari-chan standing in the hallway. He glided over to her. "Himawari-chan!! Let's eat lunch together!!" He showed her the lunches. Himawari-chan looked at the lunches and hesitated.

"I'm sorry, Watanuki-kun, but the girls and I wanted to go watch the archery club practice, Doumeki-kun's going to be in it, isn't that wonderful!!" She clapped her hands in delight, smiling her brightest smile ever.

"Himawari-chan…ano…do you-do you like Doumeki-" He was cut off.

"HIMAWARI!! Hurry, they're starting!!" One of Himawari-chan's friends waved to her from the opposite side of the hall.

"Ah! Coming!!" She turned to Watanuki. "Watanuki, I'm sorry, I'll eat with you tomorrow, k'?" She winked at him, causing him to come out of his depression. "And Doumeki-kun can come too!!" That caused Watanuki to sink lower into the depths of despair.

* * *

_I love you, but you don't seem to love me. I want to be loved by you._ Watanuki was in Yuuko's shop, sweeping the floor, thinking thoughts about his never-ending depression.

"Shot down again?" a smooth voice from behind him.

"Shot down!"

"Shot down!" Maru and Moro choired, laughing.

Watanuki stormed off in a huff, going to take out the trash, or buy more sake, anything to get away from the taunting and teasing.

* * *

Lunch next day was silent and full of tension, well, according to Watanuki. Doumeki was eating with them, He and Himawari-chan seemed to not feel the tension, but Watanuki felt it, twice over. There was a dark cloud of stink from some bad spirit from behind the bushes. Although he hated him, he was glad that Doumeki was there, the spirits seemed to affect him less with him there.

"Watanuki-kun, why do you keep eyeing the bushes?" Himawari-chan looked up from her bento and looked at Watanuki.

_Himawari-chan's looking at me!!_ Even just a look sent him into a love-induced stupor.

"Watanuki-kun, you're turning red again, are you alright?" She made a move to see if he had a fever. The thought of her being that close to her made him blush all the more. "You're really red, are you sick?"

"Don't worry, they say idiot's don't catch colds." Doumeki's monotone voice, always there to spoil the moment. Himawari withdrew her hand and went back to eating. The rest of lunch passed without incident.

* * *

There should be more, I hope someone reads this!! Please review!

-Saph


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello everybody. Sorry about this, but I've run out of ideas for this fic. If you like this fic then would you please send in some story ideas? I really don't want to abandon this fic, but I am fresh out of ideas. I started this because I wanted a WatanukiXHimawari, but I have no idea how to write it right now. I am really very sorry. If you don't want to see this fic abandoned then please send your story ideas to this and I shall do my very best to incorporate them in. So, until next time.

-Saph


End file.
